


There's no clue to the answer we all know

by hugemind



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Power Play, bottom!Jared, top!Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-30
Updated: 2007-07-30
Packaged: 2017-10-31 18:50:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/347286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hugemind/pseuds/hugemind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are moments when Jensen believes that he doesn't deserve Jared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's no clue to the answer we all know

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at RPS (or explicit slash of any sort). Betaed by [](http://varkelton.livejournal.com/profile)[**varkelton**](http://varkelton.livejournal.com/), and all remaining mistakes are mine alone. Title taken from the song Devil's Answer by Atomic Rooster. Originally posted to LJ on July 30, 2007.

So, maybe he's a few inches shorter than Jared and cuddles at night (but that doesn't count as he's not liable for his actions when sleeping), and maybe Jared looks so damn innocent while asleep that it makes him feel almost uncomfortable, and maybe he's heard one time too many how he has girly lips and eye-lashes, but none of those make him the girl in this.

And so what if he sometimes watches Jared when he's asleep and vulnerable beside him; all soft inhales and rushing exhales and small twitches in his tired muscles. It's only for a moment, totally not girlish, and yet he knows his longing look could warrant a teasing 'you're such a girl sometimes' from Jared.

The unruly hair Jensen likes to make fun of in return is getting in Jared's eyes, partly hiding them from view, and his lips are slightly pouting. The big, easy smile is hiding in the relaxed features; a promise of dimples and the-world-is-my-oyster grins.

Damn, Jared looks so young. And innocent - despite Jensen's repeated attempts to corrupt him.

Not that Jensen is always the aggressor and the first to pull their clothes off and start things, but he's simply seen too much to be corrupted by anything, and least of all, by the man beside him. Jared couldn't corrupt anyone even if the fate of his candy stash (in the highest shelf in the kitchen) depended on it.

\---

That image of salvation reborn decides to haunt Jensen in the morning, when he wakes up with his cock in Jared's mouth. Eyes still crusted with sleep and brain desperately sorting out the sensations, he shifts and realizes where the most urgent messages come from.

His eyes fly open and a quick look down his body reveals a sight he'll never get used to. Pink lips are stretched around his erection and dark eyes watch him with the promise of a thousand wicked things. It's not the first time he's been roused from sleep like this, certainly won't be the last if his downstairs brain gets a say in it, and okay, his upstairs brain agrees wholeheartedly with the idea.

He watches how Jared plays an entirely too naughty version of 'now you see it, now you don't' with his cock, feeling alternatively gentle suction and precise licks and damn if it isn't just how he likes it. The smooth, endless plains of Jared's body which he studied in the darkness hours earlier are crunched up, shifting and working, and making Jensen feel hot and guilty for taking sweet pleasure from Jared's adorations.

Somewhere in the distance Jensen's aware of the grunts and gasps escaping his mouth, but he's too far gone to care. Somewhere much closer he's aware of bucking his hips into the warm, silky wetness encircling him, but Jared does nothing to stop him. He can hear the hitch in Jared's breath on a particularly forceful thrust, but the only reaction to the near-choke is Jared doubling his efforts to get Jensen keep up the rhythm.

In times like these Jensen would blush if his cock wasn't using up all the blood in his body. He can handle the view, he's done this enough times not to be embarrassed about receiving a blowjob, but when Jared meets his gaze, the look in those darkened eyes is too much. It's such a heady mix of want and need and trust and lust that he feels like a freaking school girl having her first crush, not knowing what to do when the object of attraction is so close.

But his instincts work just fine.

He snakes his hand down to Jared's jaw, halting all movement before he pulls him up on the bed, kissing him roughly. His teeth scrape the slightly swollen pink lips as he attacks the slick mouth with his tongue, chasing his taste out and desperate to find Jared's own taste instead. He rolls them over so that he's on top and suddenly he's unable to think or stop. His cock presses against Jared's, grinding slow and hot, but the friction is not enough for his hunger and so he drapes himself over Jared while reaching for the lube on the nightstand. A quick look at Jared's lust-filled eyes is all the permission he needs as he coats his fingers and prepares Jared. One large palm reaches down to stroke his erection, but Jensen slaps it away, pinning it against the mattress.

The tightness is still there --it's always there-- despite the way Jared rode him before they fell asleep, satisfied and boneless. Jared moans quietly while Jensen adds a finger, then another one, and scissors them; the body underneath Jensen unravels slowly, letting the long fingers press deep and wide. Jensen adds a third digit and groans when Jared bucks up to his hand. Suddenly, the delicate image of a sleeping Jared invades in his mind and fire fills his body; he needs to be inside Jared, to carry the blame of this alone and leave Jared sinless.

Jensen's cock twitches in anticipation when he pulls out his fingers from the tight heat. The slickness from the lube burns him and all he can think is getting inside Jared, under his skin - to lose himself completely in _Jared_.

Despite the urgency thrumming in his veins, he thrusts forward slow and steady until he's buried to the hilt. The body under him squirms, seeking movement --needing it-- and so Jensen gives Jared what he wants. Trying to drive away all lingering thoughts, his hips roll teasingly, urgency gaining momentum slowly, _now_ and _more_ ruling him. He looks down at Jared whose eyes are at half-mast and there's sweat beading on the wide expanse of his chest. _Not a girl, not weak, not running away from this._

His fingers curl around Jared's cock and he receives a loud groan in response. Jared's left hand reaches up to him, slides down smoothly against sweat-slicked neck and over his collarbone, leaving a fiery trail on his skin. The firm caress sparks lust, marking Jensen with damnation, and he removes his palm from Jared's cock and catches the wandering hand. He locks both Jared's wrists in his left hand and lifts the imprisoned limbs over Jared's head.

Jensen presses his body impossibly close against Jared's, feeling the slip-slide of skin against skin and heated air flowing over his shoulder. Jared moans as Jensen snaps his hips forwards; the muffled sounds run through him, electrifying every nerve ending, making him feel Jared's hard erection between their bodies.

Heat coils inside him like a rattlesnake and Jared's arms are pushing him away, wanting to be released, but Jensen simply squeezes his left hand tighter as a warning. It wouldn't take much of an effort from Jared to break free from the hold, but this is a lesson in having power, and Jensen knows that Jared's resistance is for show only. He pushes himself up and robs Jared of that sweet, delicious friction before he wraps his hand around his cock.

A few greedy strokes later, Jared's eyes screw shut, and he comes in thick spurts over Jensen's fist and his own belly, a loud gasp accompanying the release. Jensen watches the knotted brows smoothing and the pink lips opening to let air rush in and out in shaky breaths. The dark eyes pin him to the spot with a look that he reads as a challenge; he continues slamming back inside the healing heat and then rides through his orgasm before slumping down on the bed next to Jared.

Jared's still breathing hard from the exertion --body painted with come-- and suddenly Jensen feels weighed down by the guilt from driving himself hard into that long, lean body, even if he had the assurances and promises that it was okay, that it wasn't only for his pleasure. Now he's ashamed of himself to find the innocence there again, sickeningly coupled with Jared coming down from the apex, from accepting whatever he was receiving, from wanting it for the both of them.

He thinks that Jared should be glaring at him, hating him for his selfish actions, but there's no sign of anger or disgust, just the familiar lazy smile after a powerful orgasm, maybe pride in that tilt of his jaw and contentment in his eyes. Jensen wants to turn away from the sight, to regret his evil deeds, but he's frozen in place, fearing that he'll break that picture of innocence with his issues. It's a giant train wreck and he's right smack in the middle.

Jared looks at him like he's said it all out loud. He's sure he hasn't.

"Stop thinking about it, man. Everything's all right."

Jared's palm ghosts over Jensen's chest for a second before pressing against his heartbeat, the heel before the fingertips. Maybe Jared's right and he should stop worrying about this, about Jared's virtue, especially since Jared has never shown any concern for his own over it. Maybe he should just accept that he has one of the rare untarnished pieces of the world in his bed.

"You sure about that?" he asks, taking a moment to gather the courage to look at Jared. To really look at him.

"Yeah." And there's nothing but a wide smile and certainty in those twinkling eyes.

Jared's palm makes a few lazy circles on Jensen's chest before settling over his side. Jared pulls himself closer and Jensen decides that morning can wait just a little while longer.

_-end-_  



End file.
